fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trident
Trident (トリデント toridento'):' Is a member of the Magic Council and an honorable member of the Ten Wizard Saints. He is also one of the most powerful members of the Council and most fearful. He is feared by his intimidating appearance, destructive power and ferocity for he brutally attacks his enemies beyond compare and his specialty in Crash magic, it was because of this that he is known as Tyrant Trident. He is in charge with enforcing the law should a wizard dare to break them. He also serves as the watcher for the Council, to keep track of whats happening and reporting back to them. He is the father of a single daughter named Suki and is very protective towards her. Appearance Trident is a tall, muscular, slightly old man with white, combed, short hair and blue eyes. He has a white, spiky beard that covers the bottom part of his face. His face always has an angry look making him appear intimidating to those who meet him face to face. His outfite is a fancy, white shirt with rolled sleeves with two purple colored suspenders wrapped around his shoulders and connected to his pants. On his shoulders is shoulder pads with golden spikes on it. He wears black gloves, he also wears gray pants, with black shoes He wears a bow tie on his collar with his Ten Wizard Saints emblem on it with two dark green ribbon lines attached to it signifying his authority. Personality Trident is a very serious and strict man. Although he appears calm he can be very intimidating towards others. He never lets his emotions get the better of him and continues to remain a symbol of justice to the magical world as a strong and loyal member of the Magic Council. He does not tolerate breaking of the law no matter who they are. Despite his intimidating appearance, he is kind and caring for those in need and will do whatever it takes to help them, however Trident won't let his need to help others prevent him from fulfilling his role as a member of the Council. Trident is a respectful man. He is willing to wait until his opponent is ready to battle and will never make unfair attacks such as striking them without warning, however living up to his nickname as the Tyrant, Trident will not stop his rampage until his opponent is utterly defeated. He serves as the Councils enforcer, punishing those who dare break the law and quickly responds to an act of threat. He is also willing to let his opponents attack him without putting much effort in protecting himself to show he's a reasonable man, he also does it to evaluate his opponents strengths. Trident doesn't underestimate his opponents no matter how young or old they are and faces them with a calm focus. Trident is especially caring towards his beloved daughter Suki. He loves his daughter more than anyone else in the world and the two share a deep and caring relationship. Trident trusts in Suki so much that he is willing to let her do whatever she wants unattended in the city of Era while he is attending to the Council. Anyone who dares threatens or hurts Suki will anger Trident and take care of them personally so some people are afraid to be near her while others are caring towards her. Trident serves as an honorary member of the Ten Wizard Saints and takes great pride in it, however, he cares more about his role as a Councilmen than his title of Wizard Saint, but he cherishes his title with respect. He always appears to the Saint Meetings not just to discuss the situations at hand, but to also keep a close eye on the other Saints to make sure they follow the law's and aren't abusing their powers and would report back to the Council. He wears his Wizard Saint Emblem on his tie as a badge of honor and a symbol of peace to those in need when he arrives into battle. Many wizards fear his arrival as an enemy for many reasons, mostly because of his title, however, although Trident respects his title he believes a title doesn't determine one's strength in battle. Trident dislikes any and all who willingly ignores the law, such as his disdain towards the Warrior Angel Guilds reckless behavior. He doesn't think the guild should be disbanded, but like most of the Council Members whenever a crisis happens, he believes the Warrior Angel Guild is the cause of it all which angers him greatly. History For many years Trident has been training under a wise elder who lives in isolation from the rest of the world. For the past several years he has lived her and was taught everything she knew. Eventually it was time for Trident to leave his master and travel on his own. Having traveling around for a while and using everything he has learned he eventually became a member of the Magic Council Magic & Abilities [[Crash|'Crash']]:' Tridents signature magic. Trident can destroy everything he comes into contact with into little pieces. It can even be used to both crack Magic into pieces, nullifying its effects, as well as to reduce the Magic's power and to deflect it. Even the most powerful spells are rendered useless when faced with this destructive and highly advanced Magic, however it has been shown that this magic does not destroy every magic for it proved to be powerless against Zora Halo's Diamond Magic. This magic appears difficult to control however it appears Trident has complete mastery of this magic and can destroy the entire landscape of the area but leave the people unharmed. Trident only relies on his magic for defensive purposes in order to preserve as many lives as he could from his battles. [[Disassembly Magic|'Disassembly Magic]]:' Trident specialize in a magic similar to Crash that creates a net-like pattern which runs straight through whatever it touches, regardless of its tangibility, however, instead of being destroyed, the objects that are touched split apart and form numerous, smaller versions of the original. When used on a living organism, the recipient gets reduced into small, doll-like versions of themselves, complete with deadpan expressions. In this case, after some time, the target eventually reverts to their original form, though should the need arise, Trident can manually revert them back whenever he wishes. Trident specialize in forming various combos against his opponents. [[Thought Projection|'Thought Projection]]:''' Trident is capable of creating a Thought Projection of himself which he uses to attend trials of Mages in the court room without even being there in person '''Monstrous Strength: '''Based on his body structure Trident's greatest aspect is his overwhelming strength more then any other states he has. The strength he possesses far excels any human known to man for he possesses monstrous strength that is capable of altering the very landscape of the battle field leaving a massive creator where the landscape once was. He relies on his raw strength in his physical combat to deliver crushing blows and shock waves from each punch he throws their way. The shock waves he throws with every punch is capable of breaking a massive hole into the wall far across from him. His strength is so great that he can counter his opponents most powerful attack with just the raw strength of his punch and be equally matched in power. His strength is what makes him feared as the '''Tyrant and its what makes him earn his title of Wizard Saint. * Dragon Crunch: Trident delivers a thrust blow to his targets stomach with his palm out and fingers separated all pointing towards the target. Once the thrust makes contact Trident slams them into a solid platform such as the ground or wall and at that second a shock wave is released from his thrust smacking onto the target making the impact far greater then his ordinary punches. The shock wave also pierces into the ground around him forming a deep hole giving the appearance that a huge dragon attempted to bit the ground. The shock wave from thrust can also be used for a long range send the target flying into a wall of the ground with the same devastating results Immense Durability: Trident possesses incredible durability. Capable of withstanding various attacks simultaneously without getting so much as a scratch from it. Trident relies on his durability as his defense to endure the attacks he takes and can withstand an exceptional amount of attacks no matter how powerful they are. His durability is far greater then anyone's expectations for he is capable of catching powerful direct attacks with his bare hands and receive only minor scratches and a torn sleeve. Despite his immense durability Trident can take damage from attacks strong enough to deal great damage to their targets. Monstrous Magic Power: As a member of the Ten Wizard Saints and a member of the Magic Council Trident possesses a monstrous amount of magic power. His power is so great that with just unleashing his aura he can crack the area around him and make it shake prominently as its force can be felt at great distances away. People in the immediate vicinity can be overwhelmed in fear by its power and know instantly who's power it belongs to which strikes even more fear to them. Trident will often unleash his magic power against his approaching enemies or his fellow councilmen to intimidate them so that they will understand not to stand against him. Keen Intellect: As a member of the Magic Council, Trident possesses great knowledge of the magical world. He is a very brilliant and wise man who is well informed on several forms of magic and knows full well of their strengths and weaknesses. He knows full well not to underestimate his opponents no matter how small or old they may be and never lets his guard down while in the presence of his enemies. Whenever he's aware of some sort of serious problem he does his best to analysis the situation and come up with the best possible way of dealing with it. He launches his attacks swiftly yet carefully making sure that no one gets in the cross fire of his attacks and also to study his opponents based on the actions they took from his previous attack so that he may come up with a new way where his next can produce greater results. Trivia * Trident is designed to intimidate his opponents as he fights them with his overwhelming abilities and power. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magic Council Category:Magic Council (Ripcordkill345) Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Ten Wizard Saints (Ripcordkill345)